


[Mikell/female! Bright]即使是兄弟(PWP)

by Danzazalord



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:19:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danzazalord/pseuds/Danzazalord
Summary: they had sex in Bright's office





	[Mikell/female! Bright]即使是兄弟(PWP)

　　「……以上，我匯報完了。」Bright很努力去忽視那雙放在他胸部上搓揉的手掌，顯然只是縱容了對方的舉動。「Mikell，你別因為我這具身體胸大就隨便發情好嗎？」  
　　「那又怎樣？這具身體跟我又沒有血緣關係。」O5-6只是打個響指就讓Bright的辦公室內好幾支監視攝影機同時停止運作，就像他之前在走廊上抽菸時也只是瞥了煙霧偵測器一眼就讓警鈴停止尖銳的叫聲。「以及，為什麼你不穿個胸罩呢？」  
　　「那是──」把胸罩扣上很困難的好嗎！  
　　雖說新鮮的瘋狂事永遠在他的待辦清單上第一順位，然而一想到他兄長在外的種馬聲名就對受孕率感到一陣恐懼，他Jack Bright活到現在近兩百年左右的時間，被076幹掉過、被682吃掉過、活生生地進去291任由肢體被拆解重組，卻從來沒有想過有天可能會生小孩。

　　在他思考的這段時間兩人已經半推半拉的到了他休息室的鋪位前面，眼見他哥幹意已決，而他還是男性的時候比腕力就從來沒贏過他哥那個幹特務的，就算要逃跑也是跑最慢的那一個。  
　　「我仍然是James！是你的弟弟！」他做了最後一點無謂的抵抗，顯然在一個精蟲上腦的O5-6面前不管是他的襯衫、皮帶、四角褲還是963通通都是多餘的東西，吊墜被扔下床鋪的時候他不知道應該對於自己這具身體已經配戴963超過一個月感到是喜是憂，至少他不用像個植物人一樣被操翻了還一點知覺都沒有。  
　　「別廢話了。」雙腿被架起分開的時候他不知道自己是興奮多一些還是恐懼多一些，至少當O5-6俯下身去手口並用的時候他立刻明白為什麼他的兄長能在各種外勤任務中拈花惹草。  
　　「……去你的。」  
　　敏感的部位遭受襲擊，還在猶豫該夾緊還是張開雙腿的時候Mikell早已替他作出決定，他才沒有覺得自己的哥哥抬起臉時嘴邊還牽著銀絲的模樣非常性感。  
　　「你不管是被誰上都這麼快進入狀況嗎？」  
　　「基金會要給我一個婊子般的身體是基金會的問題！」他大言不慚地回答，這具才剛脫離囚犯身分的軀殼還在緩緩地將頭髮留長的過程，曾經被染紅的髮色與新長出來的金色自然捲突兀地各佔一半。  
　　Mikell不置可否的笑了笑，繼續在這具軀體從小腹往上沿途留下吻痕，要是發現Bright哪邊反應特別好還會重點愛護一下，不論如何那有如小動物哀鳴般壓抑的呻吟聲和身體顫抖著、扭動著的模樣還是相當美味的。  
　　「…………我抽屜裡有套子……」Bright幾乎是不抱希望的提醒一聲。  
　　「我知道，但我不會用。」Mikell在他頸邊吸吮著已經發紅的皮膚的空檔回應道。  
　　「馬的……」這就是他們兄弟間友愛的對話了。  
　　「嗯啊、啊⋯⋯！」Mikell的分身一點一點的挺入濕潤的穴口，肉壁被碩大的性器強行開拓帶來的與快感並存的疼痛讓他叫出聲來

　　「Mikell⋯⋯」他的手臂攀附著他兄長的背脊，帶著嗚咽的呻吟聲到底是在懇求繼續還是停下他並不明白，插入到最深處的時候Bright 已經分不清下體橫溢的到底是愛液還是血液，溫熱的喘息噴吐在頸邊讓他想起準備被猛獸撕碎的獵物，Mikell使勁抽插了幾下生理性的淚水就不受控制地從他的眼眶裡溢出，在能夠用那張能言善道的嘴繼續說些什麼之前Mikell 就以吻堵住他的嘴，雖然更準確的說應該是他被單方面的啃咬唇瓣，在身體因為缺氧而掙扎起來的時候Bright 才發現自己一直屏住呼吸。  
　　「唔、⋯唔⋯⋯！⋯哈啊、」在Mikell把興趣轉移到他硬挺的乳尖之後他總算是得到了喘息的機會，Bright努力調整著開腿的角度好讓整個過程順暢一點，也讓自己少受點罪。「你個死種馬等一下拔出來再射行不行⋯⋯」Bright 有氣無力的說道。  
　　「別總是要求些不可能做到的事，James。」告別青澀的孩提時代後再次聽到他老哥說這句話著實令他悲從中來，然而他能做到最大的抗議就是用堪比調情的力道踹他哥的腰側一腳。  
　　「James⋯⋯」Mikell低沈的嗓音在他耳邊呢喃著，使他幾乎以為他哥會聽從他的請求進行安全一點的性行為⋯⋯怎麼可能。  
　　「嗯啊⋯啊啊——！」Mikell抱著他的身體倏地坐直身子，身體的重量迫使他重重地坐了下去，要是這砲打完他還活著他肯定把Mikell用枕頭給悶死。  
　　儘管平心而論他這樣一個手無縛雞之力的戰五渣在悶死他哥之前應該就會字面意義上的被幹死了。

　　「Mikell你這⋯⋯！⋯哈啊、⋯」Bright緊緊掐著Mikell背上的肉直到指甲在上面劃出血痕，在哭叫著被他哥進行劇烈的抽插之間Bright再一次體會到活著好難。  
　　「⋯Mikell⋯我、不行了⋯⋯」他的身體痙攣著抽搐著，女性身體的高潮延續得比他想像中更久，而Mikell的性器在他體內還是那樣硬挺而蠻橫，一點要解放的跡象都沒有。  
　　餘韻退去後還持續進行的交合越發令人難受，已經乏力的Bright除了死命咬著他哥的肩膀以外什麼都做不了。

　　「⋯James，」Mikell的呼喚讓他幾乎是立刻身體緊繃的抬起頭與他的兄長對視，只覺得每次被這個O5-6用本名喊的時候都沒什麼好事發生，然而這次一個深情款款的吻堵了上來。  
　　「唔、唔⋯⋯唔嗯⋯⋯——！」他完全無法否認Mikell 在舌技上相當有造詣，至少幾乎是讓他的身體在越發猛烈的抽插中再次起了反應，儘管他再怎麼掙扎著想要掙脫，後腦勺還是被緊緊扣著強迫他接受這快感、這高潮，以及在他體內深處噴發出來的熱燙的精液。  
　　Mikell溫暖的擁抱承受著他癱軟的身體，此刻撇過頭去的Bright心中正在用所有他知道的語言髒話輪番把他哥都罵過一遍，尤其是在這除了兩人的喘息以外連電器產生的白噪音都沒有的情況下Mikell的陰莖還在他體內微微顫動著在已經泊泊流出混和精液與愛液的陰道裡擠出剩下的部分更令他覺得反胃。  
　　「……好了就拔出去，晚點我還要去提交絕育手術的申請。」他一個在床上身經百戰的Jack Bright此時只想一槍把自己崩了，以他們家族的血脈這個生下來保證如果不是被Clef追殺的綠型就是收進基金會管轄的異常項目。  
　　真是夠了……  
　　「如果我說請求拒絕的話呢？」  
　　「很快你就會發現你寶貝的象牙手槍裡少了一發子彈，或是Clef的霰彈槍彈匣會少一打子彈。」  
　　「……」Mikell不置可否的嘆了口氣，他知道他會同意那張申請表的。

 

───────分隔線───────  
　　對於一篇PWP，情節要求不要太高  
　　


End file.
